


Late Nights and Love

by Quail (Salamander)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Desk Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, well technically desk chair sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Quail
Summary: Regis has the most terrible habit of staying up too late, lost in his paperwork and duty. Clarus takes it upon himself to gently pry his king away from it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a kinkmeme fill, but I don't even give a shit about anonymity haha! Dedicated to Harley, for being a dreadful old-man-sex enabler 
> 
> h e l p I've spiralled down there is no escape i'm lost in old man hell

There was something about the sight of Regis, hunched over his paperwork, frown creasing his forehead and glasses firmly on, that Clarus loved to see. At the same time, it also made him frown; if only because that sight usually meant that Regis had been sat there all day, signing missives and pardons and reading through in-depth treaties until he fell asleep.

No good at all. Clarus leaned against the doorframe and coughed under his breath - just loud enough to get Regis’ attention.

“Ah, Clarus,” Regis looked up over his glasses briefly before looking back down at the paperwork. “Do you need me for something? I’m rather busy.”

“I just need you,” Clarus replied, a smile tingeing his lips. “And I think  _ you _ need a break.”

“A break? No, I don’t think that will be necessary. I have far too much to do.” Regis didn’t even look up that time, and Clarus clicked his tongue with displeasure. 

“There is time in the day for resting,” he murmured, closing the door to the office behind him and locking it. “And plenty of time for the completion of paperwork.” Clarus walked to the desk and planted both hands on it, bending down so his eyes were level with Regis’. “I am here to protect you, Sir, and if that means I have to protect you from paperwork, then so be it.”

Regis looked up, at that, a faintly puzzled expression on his face. “I do not think I will die from paperwork, Clarus.” 

“Ah no, but I hear papercuts can be the devil themselves.”

A grin, at that, and Regis sat back, resting his hands atop the papers as he regarded Clarus. “I believe you may be right, about that at least. So tell me, is this the only reason you are here? Or is there something else you aren’t telling me.”

Clarus chuckled. “Observant. Yes, I missed you today at lunch, and I thought to come and find you. Lo, here you are, ensconced in the depths of administration.”

“The administration is just as important as all other aspects of ruling, Clarus.” Regis pursed his lips, but he removed his glasses and set them aside. “I suppose you are right, I do need a break. What did you have in mind?”

“It’s more what I  _ didn’t  _ have in mind.” Clarus leaned over the desk, eyeing Regis up and down. “You know I can never resist you in those glasses.”

“Ah, how foolish of me to forget.” Regis’ smile grew wide and he replaced the glasses back on his nose. “How’s that for you?”

Clarus made a noise in his throat and moved around the desk. He spun Regis’ chair around so he was facing him, and fell to his knees with a soft  _ oof _ . “Remind me not to do  _ that  _ again,” he grimaced as he knees complained. Neither of them were as young as they once were, but that didn’t do much to temper the fires of their lust for each other. Clarus sometimes found himself thinking that Regis grew more beautiful to him every day; the way he held himself, upright and honorable, always; the way he held his country in his arms like each of his citizens were his children; the way he lost himself in his work, at times, and the way Clarus brought him back gentle each and every time.

“My shield,” Regis murmured, cupping Clarus’ chin, “whatever you are planning, perhaps you ought to have a care for your extremities.”

“My extremities can go fuck themselves,” Clarus hissed, fumbling at Regis’ buttons with deft fingers. 

Regis quirked an eyebrow, his fingers digging into the back of Clarus’ neck as he grew hard. “Such language! Am I going to have to wash out your mouth?”

It was Clarus’ turn to raise an eyebrow, and he ducked his head to hide his smirk. “No comment,” he muttered into Regis’ trousers. He finally had them unfastened, though, and the words left him at the sight of Regis’ dick, hard and waiting for him. 

“Do you ever fear we will lose what we have, together?” Regis’ words were soft, but worry creased his brow. 

Clarus sat back on his haunches, hands settled on Regis’ thighs. “Impossible,” he replied, holding Regis’ gaze. “Even if our bodies fail us, my love for you will never dim.” He bent his head, placing a tender kiss on the head of Regis’ dick. “Our love was never purely a physical thing, my king.” Clarus parted his lips and sucked in the head, flattening his tongue against the sensitive underneath.

Regis’ head fell back against the headrest of his chair and he moaned, fingers grasping for purchase at the back of Clarus’ neck. “This was easier when you had hair,” he muttered.

Clarus huffed around Regis’ dick, eyes flicking upwards once before taking him all the way inside. That’d teach him.

“Oh, you are quite sublime.” Regis’ other hand clenched in the bunched fabric of his trousers. His hips bucked and he felt his dick nudge the back of Clarus’ throat. His shield took all of it with no complaint, ever stalwart, and Regis felt himself come undone under the ministrations of that clever tongue. 

Dropping one of his hands, Clarus palmed his own dick, rutting against his hand as he allowed Regis to fuck his throat slow and careful. 

Regis slid his fingers down under Clarus’ chin, raising it and pulling out of his mouth with a soft noise. “Come now, allow me to give you some pleasure too.”

“I would be happy to give you all,” Clarus murmured, but his dick throbbed against his trousers and he managed to lever himself upright using the chair as an aid. 

“I know you would my love, but I ache for you.” Regis tugged Clarus forward and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip ardently. “And this chair is big enough for two, is it not?”

Clarus chuckled. “Ah, so the reasons for buying it become clear.”

“Not the only reason,” Regis murmured, smiling against Clarus’ lips. “It also makes an excellent bed.” 

“For when I don’t manage to pry you away from business,” Clarus said with a grunt. “I am not wholly sure I’m flexible enough for this any more.” He shucked his trousers and tugged off Regis’ too, taking extra care with the leg brace. “Are you sure about this position, my love? Your leg-”

Regis pressed his fingers against Clarus’ lips. “My leg is fine, for the moment. And I may regret this later, but allow me to make the decision, no?”

Clarus grumbled under his breath, but conceded. There was no arguing with Regis when he had his mind set on something, and frankly, his dick was straining for contact. “Very well.” He seated himself atop Regis, a little ungainly, but serviceable at least. He felt the cords of Regis’ thighs flex under his own, and Clarus adjusted his body weight so that he wasn’t pressing down on them so much. 

Their dicks ground together, and Regis hissed. “Yes,” he murmured, taking them both in his hand and rubbing up and down their lengths. “Ah,  _ yes _ .”

“You tease,” Clarus gritted out, pressing his forehead against Regis’.

“You know I do, love.” Regis bit his bottom lip as Clarus bucked his hips, driving their dicks together in a long slide. “The middle drawer,” he gasped, perhaps a little harshly, “there is lubrication.”

“Now you’re talking.” Clarus leaned forward, dragging the drawer open and rummaging until he found the unassuming little bottle. Of course, that was made more difficult by the way Regis was trailing his fingers against his entrance, pushing and teasing and  _ oh _ ! “Lubrication, you evil little man.” He slapped the bottle against Regis’ chest, teeth gritted.

Regis chuckled against Clarus’ chest. A shame they had so many clothes; Clarus did so love to have his nipples played with. He flipped the top of the lubrication bottle and squeezed a good helping onto his fingers, massaging them together to warm them before pushing against Clarus’ entrance gently.

Clarus leaned against Regis, fingers sunk into his hair as he made himself relax around the sensation. Always a little foreign, it didn’t take long for his body to become accustomed. He sighed as Regis slipped in two fingers to the knuckle, a burst of pleasure rushing through him as he grazed his prostate. 

“Impeccable aim, it seems,” Regis murmured against Clarus’ chest. “Can you take another, my love?”

“Do you have to ask?” Clarus bit out, pressing himself down onto Regis’ fingers insistently. “No more teasing. Take me, now.”

Regis chuckled, but his voice was husky with need. “So demanding. I live to serve, of course.” He pulled his fingers out and used the slick to coat his dick, adding some extra lubrication for good measure before nudging up against Clarus’ entrance. “There now, that’s it my love.” 

Clarus sank down onto Regis’ dick with a shaky sigh, eyes sliding closed as the sensation of being filled overtook him. So overwhelming, at first, but he was quick to adjust. He settled against Regis until he was balls deep, sitting back slightly to distribute his weight.

“You don’t have to be so careful,” Regis said with a smile. “I know you won’t break me.”

“Hmm, perhaps not,” Clarus conceded, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Regis’ mouth, “but I might break myself. And besides, I don’t want you to be suffering for this in the morning.” He knew he would get the last word, even though Regis made the token protest, and he rocked his hips just enough to tease.

“Point ah-!” Regis closed his eyes, gripping Clarus’ hips, “-point taken.” He rolled hips as best he could from his position on the chair, and considering the weight atop him, but Clarus had no complaints.

Instead, he mirrored the movement, tilting his head so that he could kiss Regis more deeply; one hand sank into his hair and the other went to his own dick, palming it roughly. The friction between them, their clothes and proximity, all combined to make Clarus desperate. He grunted under his breath, pressing his forehead to Regis’ as they moved together.

Never hurried, they took their time with each other; sure touches here, careful reshuffling there until they rocked to orgasm. Regis grunted, once, and spilled himself inside Clarus with a last jerk of his hips.

Clarus soon followed, trying to cup his hand around the head of his dick so as to not ruin Regis’ clothing. He bit down on his bottom lip, then pulled Regis into a lazy, sloppy kiss. “Oh Six, I will never tire of that. You, inside me. Mm.”

Regis smiled hazily, his leg trembling against Clarus’ thigh; enough to bring his shield back to earth with the realisation that he’d pretty much collapsed on top of his king. 

With a wince, Clarus levered himself up and off Regis, sliding to his knees in a most ungainly fashion. Ignoring the come leaking down his thigh, Clarus bent over and pressed a kiss to Regis’ knee, cupping both hands around it and willing his own warmth to soothe the pain. “Messy, but it serves in a pinch.” 

“You are too good to me,” Regis murmured, reaching forward and running his palm across Clarus’ head.

“Only as good as you deserve. Now hush, and let me take you to bed.”

Regis pursed his lips, but didn’t voice his protests, which went a long way to show Clarus just how much their exertions had worn on him. 

Clarus stood and helped Regis up, one arm under his armpit and the other around his waist. “I will clear up afterwards. How do you feel about a hot bath before sleep?”

“No, sleep will be fine my love.” Regis leaned against Clarus, his limp more pronounced as they made their way down the corridors. “Perhaps a hot compress, though?”

“Of course. One of the lavender ones, I think.” Clarus pushed open the double doors to their chambers and helped Regis inside. He lifted the covers back with one hand and Regis slid inside with a soft sigh.

“You don’t have to go, Clarus. Ring for the servants and come to bed with me.”

Clarus frowned. “You know how I feel about having the servants clean up after our messes, love.”

Regis reached up and removed his glasses, folding them and placing them onto the bedside table. “Yes I know, it was a vain attempt to woo you from your stoicism and into my bed, but alas, honor comes first.”

A chuckle. “Hush now, I won’t be long.”

Silence, and Clarus smiled to himself. He needed to clean himself off before getting into bed too, but for the moment, he made do with a warm towel from their bathroom before heading to the study, and then down to the kitchens for a compress. Regis may be asleep, but the heat would help his knee even overnight, and the lavender worked wonders for his sleep quality. And Clarus’ too, if he was to admit it to himself. 

Compress achieved, study cleared and himself clean, Clarus dimmed the lights and lifted the covers. “Regis, my love. I have the compress,” he murmured, pressing the little package against Regis’ knee to a softly mumbled  _ thank you _ in response. “You’re welcome.” He kissed Regis’ temple and climbed under the covers, tucking himself around his king with a weary, satisfied sigh.


End file.
